No es tu cara, ni tu piel, no eres a quien espero
by rosa.negra.c
Summary: "Piensa en mi, volveré a por ti"- volveré- dijo el Uchiha y se acercó al oído- y…cuando lo haga…nos casaremos- dijo y beso su oído desapareciendo en una nube de humo-"Mírame, soy tu amor regrese" -Tú…tu no eres Sasuke-dijo, él le miro confundido


_Hola perdonen desaparecer y volver con esto, pero realmente con la U es el tiempo lo que menos tengo, este one-shoots se me ocurrio escuchando la canción, espero comentarios y les guste! *-*_

_Recomendación: oír la canción "Penélope" de Juan Manuel Serrat con el fics (aunque es rápida) y repetirla y repetirla jaja o antes! :)_

_Disfrutenlo y espero comentarios. Respecto a mis otros fics, tranquis que apenas puedo avanzo. Se les quiere_

* * *

"_Penélope,_

_Con su bolso de piel marrón_

_Y sus zapatos de tacón_

_Y su vestido de domingo._

Una ojiverde de pelo rosa, (quien llevaba un vestido marrón con detalles negros, con unos lindos zapatos tacón negros y una cartera marrón) caminaba lentamente mientras pasaba por aquella banca que la acompaño durante tantos años de llanto y soledad, la miro con tristeza y un suspiro salió de sus labios

Hoy su novio, al que tanto le había costado conseguir volvía a irse de Konoha, pero esta vez no era por venganza, no, era por una larga misión encomendada por Tsunade.

_Penélope_

_Se sienta en un banco en el andén_

_Y espera que llegue el primer tren_

_Meneando el abanico._

La ojijade camino hacia aquella banca de piedra helada y se sentó en ella, a pesar de comprender la situación no deseaba que el Uchiha volviese a irse, tenía miedo, miedo a que él cambiará y su amor, aquel que tanto defendía se enfriara.

_Dicen en el pueblo_

_Que un caminante paró_

_Su reloj_

_Una tarde de primavera._

De pronto un "Hmp la saco de sus pensamientos, allí parado se encontraba un pelinegro con el cabello algo desordenado mirándola con sus orbes negros, mientras una pequeña se dibujaba en sus labios.

¿A que le tienes miedo?- dijo él mientras la tomaba de la mano y miraba los ojos verdes que expresaban todo el temor y tristeza que sentía

Sasuke...yo...no-dijo esta, más el la abrazo de forma protectora

Molesta-susurro y el ojinegro recibió un pequeño golpecito en el hombro, sonrió de medio lado- Te amo- murmuro suavemente en el oído

La ojijade se largo a llorar- Te extrañaré Sasuke-murmuro y este gruño…faltaba su tan ansiado Kun, aquel que solo sabía pronunciar **su** pelirrosa- Sasuke-Kun ¿Volverás verdad?

Sasuke ante tal mirada cerró sus ojos y un suspiro salió de su boca, con delicadeza tomo la cara de su novia, mientras acariciaba su mejilla- solo será una misión, sabes que a mi nada me gana, volveré pronto-dijo y con suavidad poso sus labios en los de su novia, dando inicio a un tierno beso

La ojijade dejo caer aún más sus lagrimas-Te amo-murmuro y le observo

Lo sé- dijo sonriendo de medio lado- volveré- dijo el Uchiha y se acercó al oído- y…cuando lo haga…nos casaremos- dijo y beso su oído desapareciendo en una nube de humo

_"Adiós amor mío_

_No me llores, volveré_

_Antes que_

_De los sauces caigan las hojas._

_Piensa en mí_

_Volveré a por ti..."_

Sakura miró hacia todos lados, Sasuke ya no estaba, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos se retiro del lugar, Sasuke lo había prometido, volvería.

Llego a su casa y se fue directo a su habitación, allí se seto en su cama, en aquella cama donde había sido de él, de Sasuke, como siempre lo deseo.

_Pobre infeliz_

_Se paró tu reloj infantil_

_Una tarde plomiza de abril_

_Cuando se fue tu amante._

Los días habían pasado, la ojijade atendía el Hospital, se juntaba con sus amigos y volvía a casa agotada.

_Se marchitó_

_En tu huerto hasta la última flor._

_No hay un sauce en la calle Mayor_

_Para Penélope._

Así pasaron las semanas, cuando decidió volver cada noche a la banca, seis meses y seguía sin ninguna noticia, ya varías veces había hablado con Tsunade, pero hasta el momento nadie sabía su paradero exacto.

_Penélope,_

_Tristes a fuerza de esperar,_

_Sus ojos, parecen brillar_

_Si un tren silba a lo lejos._

Ya a los dos años la ojijade aún esperaba al Uchiha, muchos ya le habían dicho que continuará, incluso el mismo Naruto, más ella no se daba por vencida.

Una tarde mientras hablaba con Ino, mientras se dirigían al Hospital, oyó que muchos de los enviados a misiones habían vuelto, observo a su amiga pelirrubia y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

Sasuke-Kun-susurro y comenzó a correr al barrio Uchiha, desesperadamente lo llamo, pero no estaba, solo estaba el resto de su equipo en las otras casas.

_Penélope_

_Uno tras otro los ve pasar,_

_Mira sus caras, les oye hablar,_

_Para ella son muñecos._

Estaba desolada, él le había prometido regresar y ya habían pasado más de tres años, pero aun así seguía con la esperanza, que cumpliera aquello que en algún momento pidió.

Muchos Hombres habían tratado de acercarse más ella seguía siendo la novia del ex renegado de la aldea, del ex vengador y no iba a traicionarlo de tal forma.

Era un día frío en Konoha, Sakura como cada tarde iba a aquella banca y se sentaba con el mismo atuendo, habían pasado 5 años desde que había ocurrido su último encuentro, Sakura ya había cumplido los 25, entonces pudo escuchar los rumores…

_Dicen en el pueblo_

_Que el caminante volvió._

Han dicho que Uchiha Sasuke ha vuelto-dijo una señora que pasaba por allí

Entonces la pelirrosa sintió su corazón latir más rápidamente, ¿acaso había vuelto? Quería correr a buscarle, más no lo hizo decidió esperarlo, entonces escucho como Karin la llamaba

¡Ha vuelto!- grito desde lejos la chica haciéndole señas, la Haruno sonrío y la pelirroja comprendió, era Sasuke quien debía buscarla esta vez.

_La encontró_

_En su banco de pino verde._

_La llamó: "Penélope_

_Mi amante fiel, mi paz,_

_Deja ya_

_De tejer sueños en tu mente,_

_Mírame,_

_Soy tu amor, regresé"._

Sakura- oyó la ojijade y la chica sintió como una mirada oscura estaba en su cabeza, la muchacha giro y le observo- he vuelto.

¿Sasuke?- preguntó confusa mirándole, estaba más maduro, sus facciones eran distintas, su cuerpo era distinto, todo era distinto, él no era a quien ella amaba

Tsk, molesta-susurro- sé que demore demasiado, pero, mírame volví-dijo tratando de acariciar su mejilla, más esta se alejó, el ojinegro se sorprendió- ¿Qué sucede?

_Le sonrió_

_Con los ojos llenitos de ayer,_

_No era así su cara ni su piel._

_"Tú no eres quien yo espero"._

Tú…tu no eres Sasuke-dijo, él le miro confundido

Sakura mírame, soy yo ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-dijo mirándole a los orbes color jade.

Sakura comenzó a sollozar, él no era su Sasuke, no lo era, ¿donde estaba esa mirada que la derretía? ¿Dónde estaba esa sonrisa arrogante? Él no era su Sasuke, no lo era, quizás debía admitir que jamás volvería

Tú no eres a quien amo-dijo mirándole fijamente- vete y déjame sola, debo esperarlo

Pe…pero Sakura-mascullo molesto- ¿Qué mierda estas diciendo? ¿Qué sucede?

Sucede que no te conozco, que yo espero a mi amado, no a ti-dijo seria- y lo esperaré hasta que vuelva-dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- vete...por favor

Sasuke miro sorprendido a la pelirrosa y es que el no comprendía que la chica se había quedado con su ilusión y aquellos viejos recuerdos que inundaban su mente.

_Y se quedó_

_Con el bolso de piel marrón_

_Y sus zapatitos de tacón_

_Sentada en la estación._

Sakura se volvió a sentar en la banca y en un susurro el ojinegro escucho un "vuelve Sasuke-kun", entonces se marcho, había perdido a Sakura Haruno y esta vez era para siempre


End file.
